RWBY: The Game
by Avalon2777
Summary: Everyone's a player in this game of man and monster. After the breach of Vale, Atlas has sent their answer to the rising threat of the White Fang. Along with the Atlesian influence, a group of mercenaries uncover a large secret left behind and a ruined tiger faunus meets an unseen mentor with a certain and unique Grimm Mask.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enter the Players**

There was uproar in the Atlesian chain of command since the sudden breakthrough of Grimm in the city of Vale, constant jargon of misuse of equipment or a android set loose into the populace, the undermining of Atlas machinery being placed into the hands of terrorists and the lack of foresight of the General tasked to keep the peace.

"What are we supposed to do with you, General Ironwood?" A ring of people, high up from the ground in the room, seeming to be like judges looking down at the spotlight of the gentle giant there, his hands behind his back as he looked the Atlesian council. No one man should control the military, so the council handles the matters and keeps the General in check.

"Sir, with all due respect, there were specific instan- "Ironwood tried to explain himself, the lack of knowledge he had was a bit worrisome, but he at least had the support of the other council members before. Time and time again had he defended the kingdom of Atlas from Grimm.

However, how long could he truly hold out for until they grow tired of him.

"General, we adore your honor and duty in the ranks of the military. You've brought pride to the kingdom and to humanity. But," The seeming leader of the council, an old and wise man shook his head as he looked at him.

"You are not fit to serve in the operation we want. You will continue to monitor Vale, but we are stripping your objectives to suppress and eliminate the White Fang." The leader stated as he interlocked his hands while looking at him from the shadows.

"Sir, I plead you do not make this situation." James looked at them as he seemed to be beaten here, the council members barely changed their mind. The only hope he would have would be to know what happens next.

"If I am not fit, who is?" Ironwood asked as he couldn't help it, there was no way anyone would be able to stop the White Fang especially someone lower rank than him.

"Our selection will be apparent shortly, General Ironwood. You are to leave and go back to Beacon Academy and _ENSURE_ the safety of the students, whether they be Vale, Atlesian, Minstral, or Vacuo, it matters little."

"Yes….sir." The man turned around and left, leaving the council members to look at one another in order to decide who would become the best military expert for the job.

 _Hangar 1383:_

At the edge of the water, the multiple warehouses used to store and deploy, but all hangars differed in the way that there were insignia's to better identify the unite. The red skulls on one would be the Blood Angels, the dark cross would be the Dark Crusaders, these units were hardened veterans, but Hangar 1383 was different in that it had a blue lightning bolt on it. This unit, nicknamed Blue Blitz, was a fast and hard hitting unit, not spending too long in combat. Their bullhead's were faster than the rest, armed far more in shock type weaponry, and every single man in the unit was imprisoned once or twice.

The leader, a Specialist in her own right, disciplined them all through trial by combat, beating each man or woman that challenged her until nobody was left. Her appearance was similar to all specialists, an elegant like appearance with the same hair as the rest of the specialists with their hair like a bun much like a famous Schnee.

Green colored hair donned her as she walked into the hangar as she looked at her scroll for the orders. She seemed to be smiling as her men were mobilizing as their armor was dark blue.

"Men, mobilize! We have a job to do!" She laughed slightly as the seven bullheads in the hangar were soon be filled to the brim with men, gatling guns on the right side of the bullhead, allowing a man to use it.

"We're on a hunt, Vacuo seems to be having problems with the local….faunus." She spat the word out as she knew what she was hunting. "Leave no White Fang alive, I want to see the entire village burned down. That is our orders from the Council, we are to rain justice from above. Let's move, Blitz!"

The front hangar door opened up as the bullheads, one by one, flew off into the distance as it seemed their actions would not be the greatest. The Council personally gave the Specialist a bloody and quite frankly a despicable order, but she seemed to be ready to follow their orders.

The bullheads had been in the air for a couple of hours as finally they reached a village in Vacuo, what seemed to be like the old western towns with wood and large buildings that, according to the mission, housed White Fang.

"I want none of them alive." The Specialist ordered into the comms of all the soldiers as they readied the guns on the ships as they began to fire, the sound of whirring miniguns were filling the air before the bullets fired down at the buildings, the seven bullheads circled the town.

The screams were the second as the villagers woke up to the death circle above them, some grabbed some weapons to fight back but they were too late. The Specialist pulled out a large broadsword, it seemed to extend as if it was readying a special attack. Lightning suddenly struck the biggest building, causing the place to become ridden with flame.

It only took five minutes for the sudden quietness of the village. There were so many bodies left on the ground as well as the fire crackling as it spread, causing the large smoke from it blending into the destruction.

"Good job. Let's go home." The Specialist ordered as the bullheads drew back, leaving their destruction behind. The old western village in the sand was gone.

A few minutes later, a teen arrived as he looked at the destruction, falling to his knees, a tiger faunus who gripped the sand as he saw the remnants of his home, the family he knew, and everything he had grown up with, gone.

"No…." He gripped the sand as he looked. "No!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Game: Chapter 2

The bullheads approached the hangar, their mission was finished, the extermination was completed. The Specialist emptied out her soldiers to be on break, doing whatever they fancied as long as it would not disturb anyone around the dock.

"Major Valentine?" A voice called as the specialist was walking to her office on the second floor of the hangar, where the offices were along with the break rooms. The soldier had dusty brown hair, around twenty-two years old with glasses. The man seemed to be innocent compared to the rest of the unit, a studious look to him, though he was still in the penal regiment.

"Yes, Private Tanner?" Valentine asked as she raised an eyebrow and looked at the hazel eyed man. "What can I do for you?" She seemed to be having a feign look of friendliness while having a welcoming tone.

"May I ask why we….purged the terrorists?" He asked, hesitant to ask about the subject of the mission they were given to carry out with such conviction.

"Why, controlling the masses of course, order are orders, Private Tanner, no need to question them." Valentine said as she looked at the Private's weapon. "I noticed your weapon's still full on ammo, why is that, Private?"

"Uh…..I restocked the ammo when we came back in case the higher ups were to give us a mission." He came up with an excuse as the Major gave him a suspicious look.

"Why how diligent of you, Private." Valentine said with a smile, "In fact, being as so diligent, why don't you take the watch tonight?" She asked, insisting that he would do it.

"It would be an honor, of course I'll take the responsibility, ma'am." He bowed slightly before turning away and going off to the front of the warehouse to take station as Valentine watched him leave.

"Next time, I'll fill your body with the ammo left in your gun." Valentine muttered under her breath while Private Tanner thought on his mistake. The night began to emerge as the lights were on and the penal unit was simply training and ready for their next mission as Valentine remained in her office, researching about the Council and their actions.

"White Fang are getting out of hand, no wonder they tasked me to take care of them. Family legacy and all." She said as she looked out the window behind her to see the broken moon beam light down onto the nice water. "I wonder how long it would take to end this little group of theirs."

The faunus looked at the destruction as the fire had died down, his body walked down the dirt road he once knew when he was young, how he played with his family there. He did not understand why they attacked.

"We were supposed to have a truce, we did not need to have this bloodshed." He looked at his old home, how it was now a hollow shell of what it once was. His family was all dead except for his absent brother. The memory of his brother woke him up to the fact that his brother had been gone.

"Where is my brother?" Mars looked around as the sudden realization hit him as he growled, knowing what would cause such an order like this, his brother had to have ruined this with his White Fang ideologies.

He readied himself as he travelled away from the town he once knew as he sought out the person responsible for this massacre of the faunus people of his.

 _A few hours later…_

Tanner was out guarding the warehouse as he watched the sun come up, before being interrupted by the hearty laughter of a Scotsman: Sergeant Brick Dunmorogh.

"Alright boy, a'm here to relieve of yer duty, good job. Major told me ya need to be in 'er office after yer relieved." Tanner looked at the one eyed man as he was already done with his life here.

"Thanks, Sergeant Brick." Tanner waved at the red haired buzz cut man as the private breathed in and out, not wanting to go into the office of the Major. Already he had alerted her with his shortcomings of not firing a single time at the enemy and that was not a good sign that she was calling him into his office.

He slowly turned the door knob to face the woman who was watching the door to see him enter. "Good morning, Private, please take a seat." She said offering him a chair in front of her desk. A giant monitor was on the corner of the desk, along with a few mugs, a picture frame, and some paperwork that was neatly stacked at the other side of the desk.

"Now….what am I to do with you?"


End file.
